Lovely Badass
by Hyrate
Summary: Levy and Gajeel hit it off but with the iron dragon slayer's incredible power, will the cute and fragile bookworm be able to cope up? WARNING: Explicit content! LEMON all the way!


**-Lovely Badass-**

-_Hyrate-_

**Just thought Gajeel's awesomeness was cool!**

_**WARNING: **__**EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_R&R: _****_READ at your own RISK!_**

**It's LEMON so EXPECT LEMON!**

* * *

It was an interrogation. That was how Levy sees it.

She was seated in the middle of the table inside the guild's quarters with Lucy, Mirajane and Kana with her. Feeling the intensity of their gazes, she clutch her hands together feeling uneasy.

"Well?" Kana demanded with raised eyebrows, "is he the one who did it?"

Kana squirmed on her chair. Lucy and Mirajane both looked worriedly at her. Then after a moment, Levy gave a small nod.

"I knew it!" Kana grunted with an angry flare as she tried to stand up with clutched fist, "I'm gonna have a word with that ass!"

"No, wait!" Levy called as she grabbed Kana by the arm and held her back, "b-but I'm okay, really!"

"Levy-chan..." Lucy whispered with concerned eyes.

Kana whipped around and grabbed Levy's collar. She then pulled it down, exposing a red spot and a few scratches on the soft skin leading toward her chest. Mirajane and Lucy both pressed their lips to avoid gasping.

"With these wounds and all that and you still say you're okay?" Kana bellowed that attracted some attention from the other members, "are you stupid?"

Levy pulled the cuff of her neckline back and kept a firm hands on it with her eyes down the floor.

"It's alright..." she whispered, "I don't really mind..."

Kana eyed Levy with mounting annoyance before turning her back on her and walking away looking pissed.

"Forget it!" she spat and kicked the chairs on her way.

The girls watched Kana before they look back at Levy.

"But Levy-chan..." Lucy said after a moment, "You can say Gajeel didn't intend for that to happen... but that just look so horrible... are you sure you're not gonna tell that barbarian?"

Levy looked up at Lucy with round eyes and looking a bit tearful.

"B-but he's just an idiot doing things so carelessly..."

"Exactly," Mirajane gave Levy a stern look, "His careless action is hurting you... but you should know that even though you like him you should tell him these things, Levy. You can't blame Kana for being angry about it."

Levy sighed. "I know... I'm sorry for worrying you guys..."

Lucy watched Levy and then narrowed her eyes as she sought the barbaric iron dragon clad a look of intensifying accusation. She saw him having a row with Natsu on the far end of the room and felt a sweat drop on the side of her face.

"What a lucky dude," she murmured, "Levy-chan is just too good for him... too sweet and too fragile... If I end up in pain like that Natsu'd be flying away without a word, geez..."

"You're saying something, Lucy?" Mirajane inquired.

"Ah.. n-no.. nothing..." the mage merely smiled while Levy looked down at her hands and sighed heavily.

* * *

Levy is next seen walking toward her house along the street with arms behind her. There was a crease on her eyebrows as she walked quietly under the sunset.

Just when she was able to confess to him and have him all over her something like this came up. She knew Gajeel didn't want to do her any harm, but at the same time there'd be no way to control that freaking power... especially in bed where pure intent was to do bad things together! so what was a powerless girl like her suppose to do? Cut their relationship off?

"Out of the question!" she said as she stopped walking with a wild look of determination in her eyes, "something like this could not make me give up!"

But she sighed as she felt the pain on her body and felt sort of crying. She continued walking toward her house with little enthusiasm as she thought about Lucy and the other's concern. If she didn't do anything about it they'll all end up thinking that Gajeel was the bad one...

But then it was actually her who wanted it, right? Levy reflected on it and blushed.

"The heck am I thinking?" she shook her red face and frantically ran toward her door way. She was half way toward her house when she saw the familiar out line of her boyfriend lying on the porch with a bored expression.

"Huh? Gajeel!" she called and stopped in front of him. She peered at him in wonder and saw that he has his eyes closed. She softly called out to him, "Hey... Gajeel!"

The iron dragon blinked his large eyes open and immediately found Levy's face.

"You're too slow," he muttered as he sat up and stretched.

"Were you waiting?" she asked as she stepped ahead of him and opened her house. Gajeel was on her heels when she entered and Levy couldn't help but feeling sad that he was accused of being barbaric because of her. "You didn't tell me you were coming."

Gajeel glared at her but didn't say anything. Levy sighed and shook her head.

"You should have just broken the door," she suggested insincerely.

"Was planning to... but too troublesome," yawned the iron dragon slayer, "and I wanted to sleep on the porch is all."

Levy gave him a look of disbelief and then rolled her eyes before pushing the door open.

"I told you I'd just give you a spare key," she muttered as she wandered by the kitchen.

"I don't like keys," Gajeel muttered as he slumped himself on the chair next to the table, "and what's with this mess? There's no room to move when eating!"

Levy looked to where he was pointing and saw her books scattered on the table. Gajeel was frowning at them and with one look Levy could tell her nasty boyfriend was planning something about it.

"Leave those books alone," she said with arms on her waist. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her testily but then stood up nonetheless and took the book on his arms and carried them over the bookshelves.

"Why'd you need so many books anyway?" he called to her from somewhere in the house, "This shitty things don't need to be kept around once you've read them... should just burn to ashes damn..."

"Stop complaining already," she responded with a glance on his direction, "Those books are important to me! If you do anything to them you're dead—"

There was suddenly a sound of many heavy thuds on the floor followed by a groan and something hitting the ground.

"Ow!" Gajeel's voice erupted, "Dammit— why are there books lying on the floor, dumbass!?"

Levy pressed her lips together and then chuckled in spite of herself.

"Sorry, Gajeel! I forgot to remove them!"

"That's dangerous!" he shouted sounding pissed.

"I hear you!" she giggled and settled a glass of drink on the table with a sweet smile. No sooner than she put it, she found Gajeel breathing heavily from across the room with an annoyed vein pounding on the side of his head.

"Clean your room," he said through gritted teeth, "you can die here and no one would know cause you're buried on your books!"

"I-is that so?" Levy forced a laugh and apologized for the trouble before going to the kitchen sink again and washing her hands, "why don't you sit down, I'll serve you something to eat as an apology!"

She was smiling to herself as she washed when she felt Gajeel behind her. Levy tried to look back, but the next she knew, the dragon slayer's hands had wrapped around her from behind and was caressing both her breasts.

"Uwah...!'" she gasped at the sudden attack and tried to shake him off, "w-wait...Gajeel... I'm still... doing something..."

Gajeel pulled her close to his body and buried his face on her blue locks.

"Leave it," he whispered as his mouth found her ears while his hands hungrily fondled on her breasts, "You smell so good..."

"W-wait...ahhh!" she gasped again with eyes tightly closed as the dragon slayer's hands rubbed her nipples, "G-Gajeel..."

Gajeel was kissing her neck now and then all of a sudden he dropped himself on a sitting position and dragged Levy with him. She was pulled down and had lost her balance— then next thing she knew she was sitting on Gajeel's lap with the dragon slayer's arms and legs wrapped around her to prevent her from escaping.

"Wait..." she whispered again but it was futile for Gajeel was already busy in touching her body. He groped on her healthy breasts for a few moments with his tongue on her shoulders. Then he busily pulled her sleeveless cloth down her shoulders that revealed her bra. Levy couldn't help crying as she was restrained from any movement when Gazeel's bare palm made contact with her breast.

"Ahh..."

"So soft..." he murmured and fondled her breasts so eagerly it sent her body in ecstasy, "you're nipples are pretty hard already... that's my girl..."

"D-don't say that... it's embarrassing..." she whispered softly with face all red and flush. The heat of her body was causing her to react on his every touches and the fact that his manhood was already hardening below her made it impossible not to get excited.

Then Gajeel grinned mischievously as his left hand drove down from her sensitive breast down to her waist and eventually slipped down her skirt. Levy's eyes shot open as she felt his hand caressing her pubis, then slowly his whole hand got deeper in her underwear and touched her so boldly.

"A-ahhhh! G-Gajeel! Don't!" she gasped with her body trying to escape his broad arm, "t-that's..nnnnaaahhhh!"

Gajeel kept her still but let her legs to sway so that it would open wide below her. When it did, he plunge his hand inside her even more and enjoyed her cries of pleasure.

"You like it, don't you?" he whispered on her ears as she cried with eyes tearful, "whoa... my hand's getting sucked up inside you and you're already this wet... you must really like my hand... Levy..."

"I-Idiot..." Levy gasped with eyes shut close. She has her hands grasping on Gajeel's arms for support with her head thrown backwards on her shoulder. Gajeel seemed to enjoy his effect oh her and within moments felt her cringed on top of him.

"Beautiful," he whispered when she came and he kissed her lips. Levy was breathless already but all the same, she responded and the two embraced for awhile. She then undressed herself completely in front of him, kissed him even more with both hands on his shoulder and pushed him down.

"You silly, silly dragon," she pouted on him as she clasped his already erect manhood with both her hands. Gajeel gulped and then inhaled with gritted teeth when Levy rubbed his penis with gentle movements.

"What're you waiting for?" he asked after a moment when Levy didn't do more than he expected, "stop staring at it like you're reading it— my thing's not a book!"

Levy giggled at the idea as she crouched down and said, "Oh, but your as big and as hard as one! I don't really mind indulging you for hours!"

Gajeel's face flushed in embarrassment, "W-what are you—?"

Levy smiled and then swallowed his dick whole. Gajeel moaned and felt exhilarated as her mouth moved eagerly and took him in and out. Levy may be small, he decided, but she works like a pro.

Levy intensely sucked her boyfriend's dick out of enjoyment. It was when his whole body erected that she found herself being pulled up and being pinned on the floor with that dragon slayer's brutal strength.

"Gajeel..." she moaned as pain struck her arms at how gruffly she was pulled but the boy wasn't listening. He raised her legs that moment and then brought his manhood on her opening.

"Levy," he breathed on her as he leaned down and stretched her arms above her head, "I'm going in...You want me in, right?"

Levy blushed again and looked away.

"Idiot... of course I want you... hurry up already!"

And Gajeel penetrated her and their body rocked back and forth.

"AhhhHH~ Oh~~ ahh!"

Gajeel gave a grunt and embraced his girlfriend's hot body.

"Damn!" he grind his teeth as he worked his way deep inside her, "so damn good... your body... Levy.. damn..."

"G-Gajeel!" Levy cried as she cringed under him, "Ahhhaa... ahhhhh!"

Gajeel's hands found her breasts again and he leaned down to suck on them. Levy felt his mouth sipping her nipples and cried even more, her hands on his hair. Then like a hungry man, he used her teeth and gobbled on her whole breast. Levy felt pain on her chest and tried to pry him off but she was nothing to his strength. His metal studs above his eyes made contact with her skin and Levy was not spared a moment to cry in pain.

But it was not over as the dragon slayer, whose strength never cease at point like this, pulled her into a sitting position and had her sit on him with her back next to his chest.

"G-Gajeel..." she panted, feeling his hands all over her body, "...w-wait..."

"Damn hot..." Gajeel gritted his teeth, "you're damn hot inside... ahhh!"

Levy closed her eyes when it all came to an end.

"Ohhh~mm"

**~.~.~.~**

Levi woke up in the middle of the night with Gajeel sleeping soundly right next to her. Slowly getting up, she felt her back sore and her chest pain. Sighing to herself, she tried to stand up slowly and then headed for the bathroom. She turned the lights on and looked at the mirror right her painful chest. Sure enough, there were more scratches on it. She realized it must've been all those metal studs Gajeel has all over his face. She sighed again.

She opened the cabinet mirror and looked for some cottons, disinfectant and bandage. After locating them, she closed it— only to find Gajeel staring at her from behind. She nearly jumped out of her wits.

"Whuaa!" she gasped as she turned to him with hands flying on her chest as if to shield herself, "Gajeel!"

Gajeel frowned at her and looked at what she was holding.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Levy blinked, unable to respond. She saw Gajeel's eyes fall on the medical things on her hands and tried to hide them behind her.

"N-no! It's nothing!" she tried to say but Gajeel's hand were fast. He caught her wrist and raised the cotton to his eyes. Then he looked at his girl with expressionless eyes before his eyes fell down to the red spot just below her neck. The dragon slayer stared at it for a moment of silence.

"I-it's really nothing..." Levy pressed her lips closed but then Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom. "H-hey!" she exclaimed especially when Gajeel threw her on the couch.

"Shut up." Gajeel commanded. Levy gasped in surprise and then watched as the dragon slayer knelt in front of her and attended to her wound using the cotton and the disinfectant.

"W-wait," she whispered when Gajeel gently pressed a cotton on her wound.

"Quiet." Gajeel coldly told her.

Levy stared at him and then decided to obey.

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a moment after a few dip of the cotton on her skin. Levy bit her lips as she saw the sudden sincerity on her boyfriend's eyes. It made her giggle inside.

"Yes... but only a little," she answered honestly. Gajeel grunted.

"Are you some kind of an idiot?" he scolded, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Levy blinked and looked away. Gajeel stopped pressing the cotton.

"I'm sorry," he said after awhile, "I'll be gentle next time..."

The two stared at each other with swooning feelings flying inside Levy's stomach. She smiled at him after awhile and wrapped her arms on his neck.

"I don't mind," she said as she smiled at him, "Gajeel's just too strong that's all... didn't you say once that if you want me to keep up with you I need to be strong too?"

Gajeel was still frowning to himself but Levi took advantage and kissed him on the lips.

"Stop pouting already," she embraced him, "everything's alright!"

With her warm body enclosed to his, Gajeel blushed unexpectedly.

Levy was too happy with her sudden realization about Gajeel's concern. It was true, Gajeel was such a badass in bed, but she couldn't help loving him especially when he was so cute and sweet! Just as she was praising the good sides of her badass boyfriend, Levy felt him tug on her elbow. Looking at him, he saw that his face was looking eager once more.

"Eh?"

"Levy... I'm... hard."

Levy blinked and then looked down at the dragon slayer's living manhood. It was up.

"B-but!" she gasped in surprise, not expecting things to happen again so quickly, "I'm tired!"

"You said it's alright, didn't you?" the iron dragon slayer eyed her with malice the book reader couldn't help but feel apprehensive, "Come on...let's do it again... I'm so riled up right now..."

Levy jumped to her feet nervously as he reached menacing hands on her body.

"Yahhh!" she cried, "stop being a monster! I'm only a human you idiot!"

"One more..."

"Stop it! You've suddenly become a maniac— hey, stop that!"

When Levy turned behind her, all she could see was the iron dragon slayer with his gentle eyes gone but was now enveloped with so much passion and more love work. She couldn't help but tremble. Just thinking about that huge body again... and Gajeel looked like he was really powered up for some reason...

Levy wondered then if it was really okay to have him run amok at her like that. She guessed it must have been her fault entirely. But still— there were limits on making love again and again!

As Gajeel gave her a wicked grin, Levy felt melting on the spot as she cried for the last time before the dragon slayer pounced on her again—

"N-NO WAY!"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
